A Fight & A Little Help
by RomanticMind
Summary: sequel to Bets; Tony and Ziva have a fight, who'll help those two?
1. Fighting

**Alright, sequel to Bets, a little conflict in this one (Tiva-centric)! Hope you enjoy it!! **

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

It was lunch time; Ziva and Tony were at their desks waiting for McGee to come back with the food. She was typing, apparently concentrated, but she was looking up to Tony every five minutes. He had the top two buttons open; it was so distractive.

Tony noticed that and smiled; he just couldn't stop looking at her too. She was wearing a sleeveless top, with a V neckline that was deeper than the usual. He dropped is pen and sighed.

"So Zee-vah, I was thinking if you'd want to have drinks tonight…" He asked, knowing that she would.

"Just the two of us?" She asked grinning widely; Tony nodded. "Then yes, I'd love to." The brunette accepted, looking back to her files.

Then, McGee walked into the room and placed the pizza on Tony's desk. Tony opened the box and snatched a piece for himself; Ziva rose up from her chair and grabbed a piece herself. McGee sent Tony a won't-you-thank-me glare; but Tony pretended not to see and bit the pizza on his hands; McGee sighed and grabbed a piece himself. Ziva, who was already by Tony's side, swallowed the piece in her mouth.

"Thank you McGee." She said softly; then looked at Tony, who said nothing. She sighed and smacked his arm.

"Yeah, thank you McProbie." He mumbled massaging his arm.

"You're welcome Ziva; you too Tony" McGee said smiling.

Gibbs walked into the office with coffee on his hands, grabbed a piece of pizza and looked at them. "Get back to work!" He barked. And they all got back to their chairs, except for Tony, who was already sitting on his.

**XxX**

The night came; at 7 o'clock, Tony and Ziva left to a bar near Ziva's place. They walked in and sat; Tony ordered the drinks. They talked normally, took their drinks and laughed. Then, Ziva excused herself and went to the ladies' room, while Tony walked to the bar to pay for the drinks.

He was talking to the bartender when he heard a voice, a feminine voice, calling his name. He turned around and saw a woman waving at him with a smile on her face; she got closer and he recognized her.

"Graziella!" He said with a smile. The woman laughed a little and hugged him.

"So much time I don't see you, Tony!" She said softly, still smiling.

--

When Ziva left the ladies' room, she easily spotted Tony on the bar; but there was something wrong, he was hugging another woman. She suddenly felt her eyes filling with tears and her heart beating faster than ever. She looked at him again, he was looking at her; but when he started to move, to walk through the crowd, she ran away.

Ziva ran through he bar's door and to her car. She got into the Mini Cooper and drove away; she was angry and sad. Angry because when she and Tony started to see each other, she thought this would happen, she was right; and sad because she didn't want to be right, she desperately wanted o be wrong about it.

She got home; the tears she was holding fell from her eyes and ran down her cheeks, she walked into her bedroom and threw herself on her bed, she buried her face on her pillows and screamed as loud as she could. Then, she sat up, grabbed one of the pillows and punched it a few times.

When she was tired of punching the pillows, she headed to the bathroom and turned on the hot water; she needed a hot bath to calm down. She took off her clothes and walked into the shower, trying to relax. Ziva stood under the hot water for half-hour, and it wasn't working, she was still crying.

She got out, wrapped herself around a towel and turned off the water; tears still falling down her cheeks. Ziva walked bedroom and changed into her PJs; she lay on her bed and cried until the moment she fell asleep.

* * *

**Soo how was it? Hit the little green button and tell me! :)**

**Reviews are loved!! *-***


	2. Interfering On The Job

**Alright, here's chapter 2... I'm still a bit unsure about this one. Anyway, I wanna thank you for the Story Alerts! That's really nice :) And special hugs for Betherzz, Siempre Tiva, DarkestAngel11, Pia, secretnumber-486, emerlyluff for taking a bit of your time to write me reviews! ;)**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:**Ok, I don't own NCIS. I didn' own it on chapter 1 either, I just forgot to write it! (Oops... O.o)

* * *

6:30 a.m., she was at work. Alone, in the office; and she was thankful for that, she wasn't really feeling like talking to anyone at the moment. She pulled some files out of her drawer and grabbed her pen; she sighed and started to fill out the papers.

Then, he walked out of the elevator. She looked up and took a deep breath. _It's ok, I am a grown up, I can deal with it…_she said to herself repeatedly; she just hoped he wouldn't try to talk to her. When he put his bag behind his table and kept quiet, she thought nothing would happen; she was so wrong. Tony took a deep breath and approached her desk.

"What happened last night Zee?" He asked, looking really worried.

"I do not want to talk about that Tony" She answered without looking up.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me that you…" He paused; and then smiled; he knew what was going on. "You were jealous!" He laughed, and she closed her eyes, trying to relax. "The trained-assassin-ninja girl was jealous!" He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Se didn't look up, and kept filling out the papers. He rolled his eyes, she was mad for such a stupid reason, wait, it really wasn't a reason for her to be mad, Graziella was just an old friend; just a friend. Tony sighed, he wanted her to look at him, and so he grabbed her hand. She took a deep breath.

"You may want to remove your hand, before I rip it out of your wrist!" She threatened, finally looking up.

He removed his hand and opened his mouth to say something, but McGee walked out of the elevator; so Tony silenced himself and walked back to his desk, he definitely didn't want their fight to be public, neither did Ziva. McGee greeted both of them, and they greeted him back; he noticed the tense atmosphere, but said nothing, maybe it was better this way. Gibbs walked into the office with his coffee on his hands.

"Grab your gear, we have a dead marine." He barked. "David! You're driving" Gibbs threw her the keys to the truck.

"Oh, come on Boss! She is driving??" Tony whined.

"Is there a problem Tony?" She replied, giving him a say-it-and-you'll-die glare.

"This was an order; it's not open for debate!" Gibbs barked.

They grabbed their stuff and walked to the elevator. Gibbs sighed, he somehow had the impression that this would be a hard and long day; and his gut was hardly wrong about anything.

**XxX **

They arrived at the crime scene with Tony whining about Ziva's driving. But instead of ignoring it, what she would usually do, she was whining back, about how much of a wimp he was. Gibbs snorted; he just couldn't believe that his agents were being so childish.

"Knock it off you two!" He barked "Lieutenant Stewart was found dead by Lisa Jackson. McGee; pictures! David; DiNozzo; go talk to her"

They walked to the brunette; who was leaning her back against the NCIS truck; both of them were a little pissed for being on the same 'task'.

"Miss Jackson; Special Agents DiNozzo and David; we need to ask you some questions." Tony said, while he and Ziva flashed their badges.

"You can ask me anything you want Mr. DiNozzo…" She said smiling and winking at him.

Ziva snorted and shook her head "The same old Tony…" She mumbled.

"What?!" Tony asked surprised. "I didn't say anything, damn it!" He practically shouted.

"Of course you didn't. You never say anything, yes? It's never your fault!" Ziva shouted back, the sarcasm was evident on her voice.

"What do you want me to do huh, Ziva? You don't believe a word I say!" He was still shouting.

She was about to answer when Gibbs cleared his throat, he heard the whole discussion, and he wasn't really happy about it. He called them with his finger; they gluped and left Lisa, who had a scared expression on her face. When they reached Gibbs; they stared at the floor. Tony was about to say something, but his boss glared furiously at them.

"You two listen to me. I don't care what's happening between you; but if you are going to let it interfere on your jobs, you don't even need to show up at the office tomorrow. Are we clear about this?" He asked. Both agents just nodded. "Good. Now; David, help McGee with the pictures; and DiNozzo, finish bag and tagging."

They kept quiet and walked back to the crime scene, where McGee had stopped taking pictures when Gibbs walked away, and was now staring at his colleagues. Gibbs sighed; that was what Rule 12 was for, to prevent this kind of situation from happening. But now, the rule was already broken, so he needed to find a way to help his agents, not just because it was interfering on the work, but also because this team was like his family. He knew exactly who to ask for help.

* * *

**Was it any good? Hit the little green button and tell me please!**

**Reviews are loved! ;D**


	3. Help Me With That?

**Okaaay, I know it's been a long time!! I'm sooooooooooo sorry!! I promise I won't take that long to update again!! :D Anyway, I wanna thank you guys for the Story Alerts, Favorite Story Alerts and Author Alerts, I love 'em all!! And a big thank you to miffy92, DaniSJ, Katharen Silver and pia, who took a little of their time to review this!! Thank you very much!! :D Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:**Nooo, I don't own NCIS...Sad, huh?

* * *

They walked into the bullpen. Tony and Ziva were still in complete silence; the agents sat at their desks, Gibbs grabbed the box with the evidence.

"I'm taking this to Abby. Pull everything you can on Lieutenant Stewart; and DON'T kill each other while I'm away!" He barked as he was walking to the elevator.

**XxX Abby's Lab**

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed when she saw her boss walking through the door.

"Hey Abs. This is for you." He said, delivering the box. "And I need your help."

The Goth gave a smirk, grabbed the box and placed it over a table. "Talk to me Gibbs!" She said happily.

"Tony and Ziva are fighting." He said. She opened her mouth and was about to ask when Gibbs placed a finger over her lips. "Before you ask, I don't know and I don't care why; but they are letting it interfere on the job. Think you can solve that??"

"Yes sir!" She answered.

"Abs, don't call me sir." He said while giving her a playful glare.

"You know; I could always call you ma'am…" She teased.

Gibbs smirked and gave her a little peck on the cheek; he was almost walking through the door when Abby called him. He turned and she smiled.

"If I'm going to deal with two angry agents, especially Tony and Ziva, I'll need another one of this…" The Goth said, showing the empty Caf-Pow! cup.

"Call me when you have something and I'll have them bringing it to you." He said and walked to the elevator.

"What did you do this time huh guys??" She sighed and started to work.

**XxX Office**

Gibbs walked into the bullpen just in time to see Tony throwing a paper ball inside McGee's trash can.

"I hope that means you've got something for me DiNozzo!" He baked.

Tony jumped a little and Ziva snorted; he made her a face and straightened on his chair.

"Yeah Boss… I checked his credit card and the last thing he bought was an Armani suit, two weeks ago." He said.

"I checked his phone calls, and he made 20 calls on the last week; and 17 of them were to the same person." McGee said.

"Are you waiting me to guess who McGee??" Gibbs asked, staring at him.

"Uhm… No, sorry Boss." He mumbled. "The calls were to a girl named Linda Franks."

He put the girl's picture on the screen.

"What are you waiting for McGee?? Bring her in!!" Gibbs ordered him.

McGee rushed to the elevator and got in. Gibbs looked at the phone on his table, he just hoped that Abby would found something soon, before he actually needed to kill his agents.

**XxX**

It was one hour later when Abby called Gibbs saying she found something. Gibbs just nodded and then hung up.

"David; DiNozzo; go see what Abby found!! And don't forget her Caf-Pow!" He barked. The agents were about to protest when he glared furiously at them. "It's an order!! GO!"

Both of them gluped and started to walk towards the Caf-Pow! machines. Gibbs sighed and looked at his phone. He knew Abby could do it, he just hoped she wouldn't need to cuff them to the table; he snorted at the thought.

**XxX Abby's Lab**

Tony and Ziva walked into the lab, with Ziva holding the plastic cup on her hands. As Abby heard them walking in, she squealed and ran to get the Caf-Pow! from Ziva's hands. She took a long sip of it and sighed.

"Sooo… What do you have Abs??" Tony asked.

"I found out that the bullet that killed Lieutenant Stewart was fired from a Bretta. And I also found out that there was blood from two different people at the crime scene; one is from our victim and the other is not on the database. Still running the fingerprints." She said. Then, she walked past her coworkers and locked the door. "Now, you two sit down!" She said, pointing two chairs at them.

"Why do we have to sit down, Abby?" Asked Ziva, who was looking as puzzled as Tony.

"Just do it!!" She told them still point at the chairs.

They walked slowly to the chairs; and then sat, looking a lot more confused than before. The Goth stepped in front of them, with her hands on her hips. She definitely wasn't happy, and that could be slightly dangerous. After some seconds in silence Tony asked:

"Can you tell us why we're here Abby??" He shifted a little on the chair; he wasn't feeling comfortable at all.

"Well Tony, you guys are here 'cause a silver haired fox told me you were fighting and that this was interfering on your jobs." She answered glaring at them.

For some reason, her glare sent shivers down their spines; it wasn't as terrifying as Gibbs' glare, but it certainly made the air in the room seem colder. Both agents started talking at the same time, trying to tell their version of the facts. Abby sighed out loud; thinking about in how much of a mess she was into right now.

"SHHHH! Both of you!! You'll get your chance to talk okay?! So let's flip a coin to see who's the one speaking first." She said firmly. "Tony, you're heads. Ziva, you're tails." She showed them the coin. Tony was about to complain when Abby sent him a glare.

She flipped the coin and showed them the result. Tails. Ziva smiled and made Tony a face; Abby sighed again and looked at the brunette. "Okay Ziva, you are the one speaking first." She said.

"Thank you Abby." She answered. "Well, yesterday Tony and I went out for dinner after work. Everything was going fine; then I went to the ladies' room, and when I came back he was hugging another woman!" She explained while looking angrily at Tony.

"I told you! It wasn't like that!! She's just a friend of mine! A FRIEND!!" He shouted; his voice louder than the music playing at the lab.

"A friend huh?? So tell me, how many 'friends' do you have?!?" She started to shout too, even louder than Tony.

Abby placed her hands over her face, and then massaged her temples. "Stop shouting both of you!!" She yelled. Both agent silenced themselves and looked at her. "Gosh! They don't pay me enough for that! I'm not a therapist!!" She mumbled. "That was everything, Ziva??" The Goth asked, and Ziva nodded. "Great. Your turn now Tony!" She said.

"Okay. What Ziva said is true, I was hugging her; but Graziella is just an old friend. I haven't seen her in a while, that's just it!" He said.

"Wait! This Graziella girl, didn't you introduce her to me?? Light brown hair, huge smile, hazel eyes…" The Goth asked, tilting her head a little.

"Yes!! I did introduce her to you…" Tony said, giving her a 'so what?' look.

"Ziva, you worrying for nothing!! The girl has a boyfriend!!" Abby giggled a little.

"A boyfriend?? How on earth did you know that??" Tony asked her, looking puzzled.

"Easy, I have her email and she has mine!" She said, sending him a 'that's way too obvious' glare.

They remained in silence for a while, then Ziva looked at Tony and said: "I am sorry Tony… I guess I was a little jealous." She was blushing "Can you forgive me??" She asked; half pouting.

"Sure thing Sweet Cheeks… But just a 'little' jealous?" He sent her an inquisitive look.

"That's the best you're gonna get!" She said with a playful look on her face.

"Alright, alright! I'll take it!" He laughed.

They stood up from their chairs and Ziva walked closer to Tony. She cupped is face and brought her lips to his, on a slow and passionate kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss, getting a moan from her. He missed this so much, staying close to her, touching her and tasting her.

"Aaaaw, that's sooo cute guys!!" Abby squealed while watching their kiss. After some seconds, they were still kissing. "Alright…You can stop now!" She said, making a face; but they didn't listen.

Then, they heard someone knocking on the glass door. Tony and Ziva stopped kissing and turned to see a smirking Gibbs looking at them; they quickly got away from each other.

"If you two are done playing grab-ass, we've got work to do!!" He barked.

Abby laughed a little and unlocked the door; Gibbs walked in and headslapped both of his agents.

"Get back to work! NOW!" He ordered. The agents ran away and he smirked. "I knew you could do it Abs! Good job!" He kissed her cheek and walked back to the elevator.

"What ever you want, my silver haired fox…" She sighed, she was relieved everything was alright now.

* * *

**Soo, you guys liked it?? It's not the end of the story okay?**

**Review? Pretty please with sugar on top?? *--***


	4. Just a 'Thank You' Gift

**Here we go! Took me a little long 'cause my classes already started... Damn! Well, anyway, I want to give a 'thank you' for the Story Alerts & the Favorite Story Alerts!! A a HUGE 'thank you' to zats, Betherzz, pia, Katharen Silver & Lais for writing me reviews!! Oh, and te next chapter will be the last one!! :) Hope you enjoy this!!**

**Disclaimer: **You guys don't really believe I own it, do you?

* * *

It was time to go home. Tony and Ziva grabbed their stuff and walked into the elevator, holding hands. The doors closed and Tony looked at her.

"Your place or mine?" He asked smiling.

"Mine is closer" She answered softly.

"Yours then." He squeezed her hand a little.

The doors opened and they walked to Ziva's Mini.

**XxX Ziva's place**

They walked into the apartment while exchanging kisses; they dropped the bags on the floor and Tony kicked the door.

"You know… (kiss) … we should… (kiss) …get Abby… (kiss) …something." She said breathlessly, while walking with him to the bedroom.

"I… (kiss) …agree." He said, slipping his hands under her shirt; he missed so much her skin. "But… (kiss) …can we… (kiss) …talk… (kiss) …about this… (kiss) …later?"

She laughed a little; her legs reached the bed. "My question is… (kiss) …will you… (kiss) …be able… (kiss) …to talk… (kiss) …later?" Her hands working on his shirt.

"Very… (kiss) …funny… (kiss) …Zee-vah!" He grabbed her and threw her on the bed and crawled on top of her; she smiled, she missed the feeing of his body pressed against hers. She pulled him for another deep kiss.

**XxX Office **

Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen earlier than the usual, carrying a big basket; no one was there, so they put their bags near their chairs and walked to the lab with Ziva hiding the basket behind her.

When they walked trough the door, Abby turned to see them and squealed. "Heey guys!!" She was bouncing lightly.

"Hey Abs." Tony greeted.

"Shalom Abby." Ziva said smiling. She and Tony exchanged a glance. "We want to give you something…"

"What?? Why? Today is not my birthday!" The Goth said, looking puzzled.

"It is a 'than you' gift. For, you know, dealing with us." Ziva said, still hiding the basket.

"Oooh, I see… And what is it?" Abby asked, bouncing a little more.

"You know what Zee; I think we should give it to her after work…" Tony teased, wearing his biggest grin.

"Oh no! C'mon, that's sooo not fair!!" She whined, pouting a little bit.

Both agents laughed a little; then, Ziva gave her the basket. It was filled with black roses, a big black teddy bear and a chocolate cupcake. Abby squealed, placed the basket over the table and hugged both of her friends so tight that they were turning blue.

"Abs, I can't…breathe!" Tony said.

"Sorry. Thank you very much!" She said smiling.

"We're the ones who have to thank you Abs." Tony flashed his Goth friend his best DiNozzo smile and glanced at Ziva. "Well, we have to go now…We've got a case to solve." He gave her a wink and walked with Ziva towards the elevator.

**XxX**

They walked out of the elevator and went to their desks, turning on their computers and getting back to work. McGee walked into the office and greeted his coworkers; five minutes after McGee turned on his computer, Gibbs walked into the bullpen, his cell phone attached to his ear. He was answering only with 'uhum's. He hung up and looked at his team.

"Abby found out that the fingerprints on the murder weapon are from Lt. Stewart's ex-girlfriend; Linda Jackson. Let's pick her up!" He barked.

The team grabbed their stuff and walked to the elevator. When they were almost in, Tony muttered something about 'always being the ex', which made Ziva snort a little. She looked up at him; he had forgiven her, but she wanted to do something special for him. Luckily, tomorrow was Saturday and she had an idea.

* * *

**Whaat do you think guys??**

**Review?? Pretty please?? *puppy eyes***


	5. Suprises

**Whew, last chapter... Hope you enjoyed reading it!! :) Soo, thank you for the Story Alerts, the Favorite Story Alerts and the Author Alerts... They made me squee really loud! Special thanks to Katharen Silver, pia, Betherzz, brittanydelko4ever and maiag389 who took their time to review, huge Abby-hugs!! Hope you all enjoy this!!**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:**That's torture!! No, I don't own it ok? :(

* * *

"Come on, tell me! Where are we??" Tony asked when the car stopped moving.

"Nuh-uh, I do not want to spoil the surprise…"Ziva answered, opening her door and getting out of the car.

She walked around the car and opened his door; she grabbed his hand and slowly pulled him out of the red Mini Cooper, carefully guiding him away from the car and closing the door. When she turned around to close it, Tony tried to take off the piece of fabric that was tied over his eyes.

"Tony, if you dare to touch this piece of fabric, I will kill you slow and painfully…" The brunette said sweetly, without even looking at him.

He whined, _How on earth did she know what I was doing?_ was the thought in his head. _Oh, I know, she's a freaking ninja! Duh_. He was still standing there, and even if he wasn't seeing anything, he could smell grass and he could hear people laughing and talking; he could also feel the sun on his face.

Ziva took is hands on hers again and started guiding him. They walked for about 5 minutes when she stopped. The brunette turned around, facing him, and slowly removed the fabric from his eyes. He blinked twice, his eyes getting used to the amount of light; then, he looked around. The place was really beautiful, it looked a lot like a park, but he knew he'd never been somewhere so nice before.

Tony was about to ask what were they doing there when he saw a big red and white checked towel on the floor, a lot of snacks and drinks disposed all over it and a big picnic basket. He smiled and looked at her; she giggled a little bit and pulled him towards the towel.

She sat on one side of the towel and he sat on the other one, so they were facing each other. They started eating, drinking and laughing; but, suddenly, Ziva got quiet. She put her plastic fork on her mouth and looked to the blue sky above them. Tony knew she was thinking about something, but he only observed her for a while; her hair was down, and the yellow dress she was wearing made her look at least gorgeous.

"What are you thinking about??" He asked her. She looked at him, placed the fork on the towel and dropped her head to one side.

"Nothing special…" She answered, hoping he'd buy it, but he didn't. He raised his brows at her. "Okay, perhaps I was thinking about something." She said smiling at him.

"And what would that be, huh?" He insisted, taking a sip of the orange juice on his glass.

"It was about if I should say something…" She gave the hint, smiling _What am I doing?_ she thought quietly to herself.

"Uuuhm… You've been thinking about saying it for some time?" He guessed; she just nodded. _No way Tony, it just can't be that!_ he said to himself. "You think it's the right thing to do?" He asked her.

"Possibly." She answered simply, still smiling at him.

"You possibly think it's the right thing to do, or it's possibly the right thing to do?" he teased her, wearing his best smile.

"Both!" She laughed a little, and put the plastic fork back on her mouth.

"Then, I think you should say it…" He said.

"Okay…" She said, and looked down, to the cake on her plate

When she didn't say anything else, he gave a sad smile _See DiNozzo; it wasn't what you were thinking_ he told himself. He took another sip of his orange juice, and bit into his sandwich.

"Tony…" Ziva called, looking at him. He looked into her chocolate eyes. "I need to tell you something…" She continued. He nodded with his head, asking her to say it; she took a deep breath. "Tony, I… I am… In love with you." She looked back at her plate, now using her fork to play with the piece of cake.

Tony smiled, that was all he was dreaming about; the only thing he wanted her to say. He looked at her, she looked a bit nervous, and she was blushing a deep shade of red; he stood up and walked around the towel until he was by her side; he sat and used his finger to pull her face up, so she was looking at him. He smiled at her.

"I'm in love with you too, Zee." He brought his lips to hers, on a deep and passionate kiss.

**XxX Abby's Lab**

"Abby, this is really wrong…" McGee told her, while they were watching Tony ad Ziva kissing on the screen.

"No it's not! And she was the one who asked me to prepare things for her!!" Abby said.

"Okay, but she didn't ask you to place a camera on that tree and watch them." E tied to ague.

"McGee! She practically begged me to do it!" She said, hugging Bert.

"But…" He started again.

"Shhh, McGee! Just agree with me, okay?" She said. It wasn't much of a request; it was more like an order.

He got quiet and kept looking at his friends kissing on the screen, it wasn't the most comfortable situation, but he wasn't going to argue with Abby, because… Well, because he didn't have the death wish.

"Aren't they sooo cute?" Abby said, smiling.

* * *

**So, how was it?? I thought Abby deserved a little fun after having to put up with them... HAHAHAHA'**

**Anyway... Review?? Pretty please with sugar all over it?? *--***


End file.
